


Mating Habits of the Common Cecaelia

by revampired



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (kinda), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cecaelias, Consentacles, Cunnilingus, Fluff and Smut, Happy Squids In Love, Intersex Omegas, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Octopussy - Freeform, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Scientific Instruments as Sex Toys, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, back on my bullshit tbh, tentacle hugs, they have tentacle sex for science, this'll be someone's phd thesis probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revampired/pseuds/revampired
Summary: Mated cecaelias Yuuri and Victor live in a wildlife sanctuary together, where they're provided with anything they could ever need or want - except a way to receive eggs, since they're both omegas.Thanks to the scientists at the facility, that's about to change.





	Mating Habits of the Common Cecaelia

**Author's Note:**

> LMAOOO HI
> 
> There's.... Not much to say about this, except that the squid anatomy was very much based on the au by [Alikurai](https://twitter.com/alikurai?lang=en) on twitter/tumblr. Hopefully you can see it... I can't link the tumblr anymore thanks to the NSFW ban. -_- If not, I hope the descriptions are clear enough. 
> 
> I just love the idea of squids being able to hug with multiple sets of arms and tentacles. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy, and plssss comment if you do!!!!!!! I need to know I'm not the only one into this weird shit LMAO
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Yuuri dreams.

In his dreams, he’s in the deep, unforgiving ocean, shards of light just barely filtering through the inky black. They illuminate Victor in front of him, his moon white face, his long silver hair floating around the sharp edges of his cheekbones.

Victor’s lips mouth his name, parted and panting. There’s a slight flush to his cheeks, a tremble to the fingers that clench against Yuuri’s back. Victor’s entire body is shaking, from his hands to the tips of his soft, baby pink tentacles, wrapped around Yuuri’s hips.

Yuuri clutches him more tightly, his own inky blue-black tentacles entwined with the beautiful pink of Victor’s. Some of them slip between the webbing between Victor’s tentacles, and Yuuri can feel there, the pulsing heat and warm slick dripping out of his entrance.

Their bodies are pressed together, soft and warm despite the crushing cold all around them. Yuuri runs his thumb over the Victor’s sharp cheekbone, and Victor gasps, letting out a little moan. The cold ocean is permeated with hormones, sinking into Yuuri’s skin.

“Yuuri,” Victor gasps again, “P-please, eggs...”

Yuuri can’t give Victor eggs. It’s an unfortunate fact of their biology – that they fell in love with a fellow egg-carrier, not an egg-giver. Still, though, their bodies crave it, crave sex, crave being filled, and they take care of each other as best they can.

Slick wells up between Yuuri’s folds, hidden on the underside of the writhing mass of black tentacles that make up his lower half.

Neither of them are in full blown heat – that’s too dangerous, out in the open like this, but when Yuuri’s with Victor every day he feels as though he’s in a pseudo-heat.

“Hah,” Yuuri moans, feeling his own pulsing hole beneath his own mass of tentacles. “Yes, I’ll, I want to-”

“Mm,” Victor groans, hand coming up to Yuuri’s chest and cupping his breast. His nipples are always swollen these days, fat and pink with arousal. When Victor’s thumb brushes over the hard nub, a jolt of pleasure shoots through Yuuri, and his tentacles curl involuntarily, bringing Victor in even closer.

Victor’s body heat is warm against Yuuri’s neck.

“Eggs,” he repeats, pleading.

Yuuri stares into the beautiful blue of Victor’s eyes, bringing one wriggling tentacle down teasingly to Victor’s folds.

It’s transfixing, to watch Victor’s face scrunch up in pleasure, to feel the bite of his nails into Yuuri’s back. His hole is so warm, full of sticky slick that coats Yuuri’s tentacle as he runs it teasingly along the twitching folds surrounding it.

“Yuuri,” Victor gasps, and Yuuri nibbles teasingly at the shell of his ear, feeling incredibly smug at how he can bring his mate to incoherence like this, even without a mating tentacle, without eggs. “Please, please – _ah_!”

Yuuri flicks the swollen, engorged nub at the front of the folds, wrapping tight around Victor when he writhes in pleasure.

Victor smiles into Yuuri’s neck as his tentacles wiggle their way between Yuuri’s – and without warning, he plunges the tapered tip of the tentacle into Yuuri’s wet, twitching hole.

“ _Vitya_ ,” Yuuri cries out, body clenching at the intrusion. He can feel the slippery tentacle against his sensitive walls, feel the outline of every sucker, suckling softly at his flushed, swollen insides. The tentacle wriggles in deeper, stretching him wide, wide enough that the edges of the suckers rub against his own engorged bud, sending hot thrums of pleasure through his whole body.

Yuuri teases Victor a little more, nibbling at his sensitive gills as he runs his suckers along Victor’s clit, knowing that the texture will drive him _wild_. Sure enough, Victor gasps and shudders, the tentacle inside Yuuri stuttering to a halt as Yuuri plays with him, running teasing circles around the bud, spreading his slick folds to just barely touch it.

“Yuuri,” Victor cries, “Yuuri, _Yuuri – ah!_ ”

Yuuri presses the tentacle into Victor’s hole, crying out as Victor’s teeth sink into him. Not hard enough to break the skin, but hard enough that he feels connected to Victor, his body, his heart, his mind.

Fucking Victor feels like biting into sweet sea-fruits, the plush warmth of his walls, the slick leaking out and coating Yuuri’s tentacle. It reminds Yuuri of the juice running down his arms, especially when he fingers Victor, feels soft and pliant like pressing into ripe, delicious fruit.

Then Victor comes back to his senses and fucks Yuuri with his own tentacle, and the scent of slick fills the ocean around them, and Yuuri closes his eyes and _wails_ at the wonderful sensation of the tentacle suckling gently against his clit and walls.

“Vitya,” Yuuri cries, pressing his own tentacle even deeper, “Vitya, fill me, please, I want you to fill me-”

“Yes,” Victor gasps, slightly muffled with his teeth in Yuuri’s neck, “Yes, eggs, I’ll give you my eggs, I’ll see you hot and s-swollen with my babies – _Yuuri!_ ”

Another tentacle joins the first at Victor’s entrance, and Yuuri spreads him even wider, thinking of how thick he’s seen mating tentacles on egg-givers. Their limbs writhe together, a sea of pastel pink and blue-black, and Victor plunges in and out of him relentlessly.

“I’ll give you mine,” Yuuri cries, fingers digging into Victor’s back, enjoying their little roleplay, “We’ll both be so full of eggs, fat with babies, you and me t-together – oh, Victor, there, yes, _yes_ -”

He’s close, so close. He imagines his belly full of cum and eggs, imagines licking the cum from Victor’s hole as it oozes out of him.

“I’m close,” Yuuri gasps, “I want you, faster, I’m-”

“I’m coming too,” Victor moans, hole making lewd, slick sounds as the two tentacles wriggle in and out of him, I’m, yes, Yuuri-”

He throws his head back, and the sensation builds in Yuuri’s stomach, and Yuuri suckles at Victor’s exposed gills to show everyone who he belongs to-

And then Yuuri wakes up.

* * *

 

Yuuri’s hole throbs as he wakes, pulsing with a half-aborted orgasm. His shoulder hurts, and Yuuri realizes he’d been rubbing it in his sleep, mistaking it for his clit and hole.

He grunts, frustrated, and settles back into the cool sea floor, debating just fingering himself to completion, but he wouldn’t want Victor to wake wondering why Yuuri hadn’t invited him to join.

Besides, he doesn’t need to worry about pleasure today. His heat is coming, and the facility staff are _prepared_ for it. His and Victor’s both.

Beside him, Victor sleeps on. They’re in a lovely nest of seaweed, with their little rock cove just a few feet away. Sleeping out in the open goes against their entire nature, but here – here, there are no predators. They’re completely safe.

Yuuri turns to his mate, watching the bubbles rise steadily from his gills. His short-cropped hair flutters with each gentle lap of the ocean currents, unlike when it was long and streamed around them both like slivers of moonlight.

It’s so warm here, though, that long hair would just hinder them both.

Yuuri frowns. In between the short strands of Victor’s hair, on his scalp, there are still puffy scars raised above his skin. Every time Yuuri sees them, he remembers the whir of the boat’s engine, the high-pitched shriek that came from Victor’s throat, an awful sound that sometimes still forces him awake in the dead of night.

There are scars over Victor’s gills, too, there are scars on Yuuri’s hands from where he grabbed the propeller and yanked it off, and Yuuri remembers the little puffs of blood in the ocean water, the terror of what kinds of predators would be drawn to the scent and if they could fight them off.

Yuuri wonders sometimes if he should hate humans. Victor is timid now, wary, hiding behind Yuuri when the staff come with food or medicine when before he was a boisterous force of nature – and that’s all the fault of the humans who tried to take them from their home.

There were others, though, others who saved them. Humans who took in two injured sea-folk and cleaned their wounds and kept them together as they moved them somewhere safe, a wildlife haven for creatures threatened by trafficking or poaching.

Humans who gave them a new language, a strange system of signs and gestures, simply because they wanted to know more about them.

In the wildlife haven, off the coast of an island called “Sea-cilia,” Yuuri and Victor are well cared for. In the wild, they were constantly on the hunt for food, if possible eating until their stomachs swelled tight as drums because their next meal was uncertain. There were predators – sharks, squid, other cecaelias, the mer.

It took a while for the staff to understand what food they wanted – they even initially brought out a live seal, since that’s what the mer eat, preferring the warm fat and blood of mammals as their bodies weaken more under cold conditions.

(Victor had promptly adopted the adorable thing, calling her Makkachin, and now the two of them can be seen snuggling on warm rocks under the sun. Any attempt to take her away has resulted in bared teeth and writhing, threatening tentacle displays from both of them.)

Very soon, one of the staff will bring fresh fish and juicy, ripe seaweed, and Yuuri and Victor will gorge themselves until they’re groaning and snuggling on the sea floor, rubbing each other’s bellies to help the food digest.

After that, something that makes Yuuri quiver in excitement and nervousness, knowing this is new territory for all of them.

They’ll be taken to a different pool, where they’ll be stuffed full of eggs from a so-called “alpha,” egg-giver, apparently without the alpha making an appearance. Yuuri doesn’t quite understand, but then, there are many things about humans he doesn’t understand – from their strange genders to the fact that they cover their bodies with strange cloth to the fact that some humans cannot show their breasts, ever.

There’s also the fact that they’ve been reprimanded more than once for playing in each other’s holes in front of visitors – they have needs, and they wish to satisfy them. What’s so strange about that? Everyone knows that sexual urges, if left unfulfilled for long enough, cause infertility.

Victor makes a small noise in his sleep, and he shudders, snuggling deeper into the seaweed nest. Yuuri admires the shape of him, the pastel pink of his firm tentacles, curled between fronds of seaweed, the curve of his hip, his smooth, pale skin…

Yuuri’s eyes flit to the scars on Victor’s neck once again, and he reaches out tentatively, fingers hovering just above the fluttering gills. The bubbles streaming from them tickle his fingertips.

Victor stirs, barely, and Yuuri brings his hand back as though burned. Bleary eyes blink up at him, and Victor yawns cutely, wrapping some of his tentacles around Yuuri’s hips to bring them back together. His arms loop lazily around Yuuri’s neck, and his teeth nibble at Yuuri’s earlobe.

Yuuri shudders. “Vitya,” he murmurs, running his hands softly up Victor’s sides.

“My heat’s coming,” Victor murmurs, sultry. “Can you feel it?”

He takes Yuuri’s hand in his and kisses his knuckles one by one, each soft press of his lips sending shivers down Yuuri’s spine. Then, slowly, he brings their hands beneath his writhing tentacles to press against his entrance.

It’s dripping wet, just like Yuuri’s was when he woke. The folds are puffy with arousal, plush and warm between Yuuri’s fingers. His hole clenches on nothing, begging to be filled.

“Mm,” Yuuri hums, stroking Victor idly, “Mine too. I think, if you make me cum, I won’t be able to hold it back.”

“I want to taste you,” Victor breathes, “To put my tongue inside you, like we used to. Oh, Yuuri-”

There’s a splash from up above and Victor freezes, body clenching tight with fear. Yuuri holds him tight, peering into the sunny morning light from the surface suspiciously – then relaxes, stroking up and down Victor’s back soothingly. Freshly killed fish and rich Japanese seaweed float a ways above them, dark flecks by the surface.

“It’s just our breakfast, darling,” Yuuri soothes.

It takes a moment, but eventually Victor unclenches, body falling limp into Yuuri’s waiting arms. Yuuri teases his entrance, pressing into the soft folds to distract him.

Victor stares up at him, pouting. “Eggs,” he whines, and Yuuri sucks in a breath as the words go straight to his throbbing clit.

“Soon,” Yuuri gasps, “S-soon. We’ll need to eat, be strong for the babies...”

Victor’s expression softens, and he pulls back just enough to place his hand over his flat stomach.

“I’ve wanted this for so long,” he murmurs. “I can’t believe they’d give us this. I couldn’t do it if it meant having an egg-giver touching me, but they say there won’t be any near us.”

The food floats down lazily, weighted by some rocks from the surface. Yuuri watches it, not moving. Instead, he wraps himself around Victor, tentacles and arms and face burrowing into the soft crevices of Victor’s body. He’ll never get tired of this, of the tangle of limbs, the warmth radiating from Victor.

Yuuri kisses the corners of his soft smile. “I love you,” he says, heart in his throat.

Victor nuzzles into his neck. “I love you too,” he responds.

* * *

 

_The scientist, Celestino, he said his name was, addresses Yuuri and Victor as female._

_Yuuri cocks his head to the side, not quite sure what that means. His hands card soothingly through Victor’s buzzed off hair, unused to how little there is now. Victor presses his lips into a thin line and eyes Celestino warily._

We assumed, based on your anatomy, that you both are female _, Celestino signs again, repeating himself._

Female? _Yuuri signs back._

 _Celestino taps his chin, signaling that he’s thinking something over. Then, he signs,_ you give birth. Your bodies produce eggs.

 _Yuuri raises his eyebrows._ We do not produce eggs.

 _Now Celestino looks confused._ We have observed cecaelias with your anatomy laying eggs in the wild.

 _Yuuri laughs, then, and Victor jolts beneath him. How Celestino has gotten so confused, he can’t say, but he responds,_ Yes? We lay eggs, but we don’t produce eggs.

 _Celestino blinks. He’s still for a long, long moment, before he signs,_ so there are cecaelias who produce eggs, and then they deposit them…

_Yuuri lifts up his front tentacles helpfully, to show Celestino where the eggs are deposited, but Celestino lets out a strange sound and goes bright red, shaking his head vigorously._

No need for that! _Celestino signs, so quick the words are almost indecipherable,_ No, I am well aware where they go, thank you.

You are blushing! I know what that means, _Yuuri signs gleefully, glad he’s got the staff to help him learn strange human customs._ It means you are aroused!

I’m not aroused! _Celestino signs furiously, making a strangled sound._ Let’s focus, please. I guess… In this case you might be male?

_Yuuri frowns. He still doesn’t know what that means._

_They’re like seahorses, he thinks. He’s seen the cute little things clinging to kelp, floating aimlessly along in the surf. Sometimes, Yuuri and Victor would catch them on their fingers, laughing as they curled their little tails around them before they deposited them back among the leaves._

Maybe we need a new system, _Celestino sighs. His brow is furrowed._ Something like… Alpha and omega. You just look so anatomically female, down… Well. You know where.

_Yuuri doesn’t know what the issue is, but then, he’s not a human. There’s a lot he doesn’t understand about them, and likely never will._

* * *

 

Victor has gotten used to the mechanical whirring of machinery in the facility since the first few weeks of their arrival. It’s clear in the relaxed posture of his body as he rubs against Yuuri, as though desperate to touch every inch of him, when they lift the mechanical door separating the observation chamber from the main pool.

Everything feels hot, hotter than normal, given that they are deep sea cecaelias currently living in the warm Mediterranean. There’s a slight flush to Victor’s body, down to his chest, and he keeps pressing his hips into Victor’s. The hard nubs of his nipples press into Yuuri’s chest, sending tingling sensations down to Yuuri’s slit.

There are walls that separate Yuuri and Victor from the humans, walls of a completely see-through material that keeps away the water from only air-breathing humans. The pool they call their home, though, is large enough that they can swim for a very, very long time before they come across it again, that or the barriers preventing the two of them from retreating back into the open ocean.

The open ocean, with unfriendly mer and so-called “alpha” cecaelias who want to force their eggs on them and the bad humans who want to hunt them down.

Here, though, away from their big pool, there’s barely any room at all, and the humans are always there to observe them from behind the hard, clear barrier.

The door closes behind them, and Yuuri runs his thumb gently over Victor’s cheek to help him relax. It’s still strange how their roles have shifted here, Yuuri interacting with these strange creatures gladly while Victor sits back, assessing the situation for danger, sometimes seeing danger where he shouldn’t.

“We’re safe here,” Yuuri murmurs into his ear. He nibbles at the lobe gently, laps at the sensitive underside.

Victor moans softly, the soft reassurance arousing him further. In the smaller pool, the pheromones don’t dissipate, and Yuuri thinks if they don’t get started soon he won’t be able to focus enough to let them fill him with eggs.

One of the staff knocks on the barrier, and both of them wince as the sound reverberates.

Yuuri glances to the human, who signs at him, _ready to get started? Which one of you wants to go first?_

Victor looks at Yuuri expectantly, and Yuuri kisses him on the lips, nodding. He reluctantly extricates himself, watching the human press a few brightly colored knobs with interest. He doesn’t see Celestino behind the glass, or his favorite human, Phichit – he worries briefly if they’re sick, since usually they have so much interest in him.

A splash from above pulls him out of his thoughts, and a mechanical contraption sinks down to their level. Yuuri eyes it with interest, poking around the strange, shiny parts. There’s a long, fat tube leading out to where the humans are, and a squishy, soft center. Yuuri grips it, surprised when it becomes slick and sticky to the touch. It looks extendable, the texture and girth eerily similar to that of a mating tentacle, and for a second Yuuri worries that they stole this from an actual alpha.

Another rap on the glass. Yuuri and Victor wince again.

“I’ll have to talk to them about that,” Yuuri mutters to Victor.

“Do you really think they’ll listen?” Victor snorts. When Yuuri turns to him, his expression is bitter, and he cups Victor’s cheek gently.

“You don’t have to do this,” Yuuri says, softly. “We don’t have to.”

Victor’s expression softens, and he kisses the corners of Yuuri’s mouth. “I’ve wanted this for such a long time. The thought of being pregnant, and pregnant with you…”

“I’ll keep you safe,” Yuuri assures him, and Victor takes his hand, intertwines two of his tentacles with Yuuri’s as they turn to the humans.

There’s a picture behind the clear barrier, a diagram, and Yuuri and Victor eye it with interest.

 _This is how the machine works_ , one of the humans signs.

The positioning isn’t too frightening. It’s fairly normal for cecaelia mating, Yuuri remembers from the big group-matings he and Victor partook in occasionally, though they refused to let anyone else touch them – the machine will take him from behind, while he grips two handles to hold himself upright.

It’ll be a little strange, though, to have the humans watch him – his hole will be towards them, and they’ll see the fake mating tentacle enter him, see him stretch and swell with eggs. For the first time, he feels a small sense of self-consciousness, knowing they’ll be observing him.

It’s so clinical, though. There’s no tender touches from the machine, just slippery tentacle there to fuck him, to fill him with fat eggs. There’s no _romance_. Yuuri wonders if all human sex is like this.

He gets into position, Victor holding his hands, their noses nearly touching. His back is to the humans, and, staring deep into Victor’s sea-blue eyes, he lets his back tentacles drift up to expose his pink hole. With a mechanical whirr, a thick belt snaps shut around his chest, just below his hard nipples – another around his hips.

They’ve seen this, the alpha holding the omega in place so that the thick tentacle can penetrate them properly, so that they can’t run away from the overwhelming sensation of being filled. The omega’s stomach swelling, bigger and bigger as the alpha fills them with eggs, dipping lower between the tentacles holding them.

“I’m so hot,” Victor murmurs against Yuuri’s mouth. “I don’t know if I can wait until you’re done. Yuuri, look at me.”

He raises his front tentacles to expose his own hole, to show how inflamed it is, flushed red in throbbing arousal. His hole clenches on the water around him, pink and slick and puffy, his clit bright red and hard.

Yuuri wriggles against the bonds that hold him, shuddering as his fat, dark nipples press against the textured padding. He wants to touch Victor so bad, wants to hold him-

The mechanical tentacle presses against his own folds, and his mind stutters to a halt. It feels warm, slick, not quite the cold thing he’d expected.

“V-Vitya,” Yuuri gasps. The tentacle toys with him, sending teasing shudders down Yuuri’s spine. It presses one side of his folds to the side, exposing his own clenching hole.

He expects it to just press right into the plush warmth, but the tentacle teases him more, spreading his folds wide to show his arousal to the staff.

“Don’t think about them,” Victor says, as if reading his mind, “Think about me. Look at me.”

Yuuri flushes and nods, crying out as the tentacle swipes up between his folds, flicking his hard clit. He can almost imagine that it’s Victor behind him, teasingly running lazy circles around his twitching hole, brushing just barely underneath his clit without actually touching him.

“Please,” he begs, sweat dripping from his brow, body trembling, “Please, Vitya-”

Yuuri glances to Victor and finds him staring sourly at something behind him, lips pressed in a pout. He risks a glance behind him to see the human go very red and cough into his hands, moving a knob quickly.

The teasing stops, abruptly, and Yuuri can’t help but laugh.

“Are you jealous?” he purrs, pressing little kisses and bites into Victor’s neck, around his sensitive gills. “Don’t worry, you’re my one and only. When I feel them, I picture it’s you- _ah!_ ”

The tentacle presses insistently against his clenching, wanting entrance, and Yuuri cries out at the intrusion.

“G-good,” Yuuri babbles as the tentacle just barely breeches the tight muscles of his hole, “Good, so good, yes-”

The tentacle wriggles deeper, deeper, his sensitive walls clenching against the warm, rubbery length. It’s like he’s sucking in, his squelching pussy grasping at the tentacle.

Victor’s mouth is on his, his teeth nibbling at Yuuri’s lower lip, swallowing down his cries. The tentacle presses in until it can go no further, hitting the firm ring of muscle, already loose and pliant in his arousal. Then, it pulls back, and Yuuri whines against Victor’s tongue at the emptiness inside him.

It runs one more teasing circle against his swollen, pink entrance, the human ignoring Victor’s jealous glare – then Yuuri _wails_ as it plunges all the way back in, slick squirting out of his stretched, full hole.

“Vitya,” Yuuri sobs as the tentacle fucks him in earnest, and Victor takes his tongue into his mouth, suckling on it greedily.

Victor’s hands are everywhere, running up and down his back, grasping the back of his head, his tongue thrusting in and out of his mouth like the tentacle thrusts inside him. Yuuri _writhes_ , but the binds hold him tight in position, unable to get any relief from the wonderful, merciless tentacle plunging in and out of his sensitive, swollen hole.

“I need to come,” Yuuri gasps, “I need to, b-before-”

A second tentacle wriggles against his folds, smaller than the first – as if on cue, it flicks his clit, and Yuuri jerks and shudders at the spark of pleasure. The tentacle teases around his hood, pushing it back to reveal the glistening bud, and Yuuri _howls_ as the tentacle latches onto it. There’s a sucking pressure against his exposed clit, like a warm mouth.

He’s so sensitive there, the sensation almost overwhelming as the tentacle suckles and suckles, not letting go as Yuuri writhes and sobs with pleasure. Victor’s mouth and hands are there the whole time, his lips against Yuuri’s lips and his tongue tangling with Yuuri’s.

The tentacle in his pussy fucks him hard, the one latched onto his clit begins to move, continuing the suckling pressure as it twirls left and right around his clit, underneath the hood.

Pleasure builds and builds, a tight thread ready to snap – and Yuuri’s orgasm ripples through him. Slick squirts from his hole, coating the thick tentacle inside of him, and he wails as his tentacles writhe in pleasure.

The ring of muscle inside him softens, just enough, and the tentacle plunges past it into the deep, slick cavern where the eggs will stay. It hits his g-spot _hard_ , sending pain-pleasure-pain shooting like sparks through him.

Yuuri sobs, the tentacle latched onto his clit still suckling, and his tentacles _curl_ with the force of another orgasm as the tentacle deep inside him stays deep, rubbing his g-spot until he’s sobbing with pleasure.

The tentacles pause, just for a moment, and Yuuri struggles to regain his senses through the haze of wonderful pleasure. Victor is staring at him, eyes wide with wonder, body trembling in arousal. His hand cups his breast, squeezing the flesh and muscle there unconsciously, slick coating his tentacles as he watches.

“Vitya,” Yuuri breathes, smiling softly – then he feels a _stretch_. He whimpers pitifully, gazing back to see the tentacle widening, bit by bit. His clit throbs from the constant stimulation, and as Yuuri’s tender walls stretch, the tentacle begins massaging the pink bud again, sending Yuuri’s senses into overdrive.

They’re going to start putting eggs in him, Yuuri realizes through the haze of sensation. They stretch his passage further and further, splitting him wider than he ever thought possible. All the while, the tentacle doesn’t leave his clit, doesn’t stop massaging, milking the sweet spot inside of him, so hot he can barely think.

A sound from above draws Yuuri’s attention. There’s a slight bulge in the tentacle now, and Yuuri’s eyes widen in amazement and horror. The egg is huge, rolling down the tentacle lazily, pushed with contractions in the strange material.

“It won’t,” Yuuri gasps, “Will it fit?”

He worries for a second that the humans haven’t stretched him wide enough. The egg reaches his stretched, abused hole, and for a moment it stops there. The bulge of it presses against his folds, his walls, and the tapered end just barely slides inside.

“It’s so big,” Yuuri sobs, “I don’t, I can’t-”

Victor is saying something, murmuring sweet comfort into his ear. Yuuri buries his sweaty head into Victor’s neck, whimpering pitifully as the egg breeches him further, further. He feels stretched impossibly wide, his pussy clenching and grasping desperately at the egg as it travels through the tentacle.

Yuuri’s never felt filled like this, mating tentacle deep in his body, egg stretching him more, more – clit throbbing, red and glistening with constant touch. He’s going to come again, he can feel it, the pooling pleasure in his belly. With a wrung-out sob, Yuuri clings to Victor as the tentacles wring another orgasm out of him – and with it, the egg slips the rest of the way into him, settling heavily in his belly.

Yuuri’s eyes fly open. His pink lips part in a shocked little “o,” Victor gripping his hands tightly. Before he can think, though, there’s another egg pressing insistently at his hole. Yuuri wriggles, slightly, trying to adjust to the feeling of the egg inside of him, and the egg brushes his g-spot.

“ _Ah_ ,” Yuuri cries out, tears beading at the corners of his eyes as the egg at his hole presses in deeper. He’s gushing slick, more and more coming out as the egg pushes in. He sobs weakly as the tentacles, the egg rubbing against his g-spot, drag another orgasm out of him, and the contractions bring in the second egg, his belly stretching more.

His clit is so sensitive it hurts, and as if they can tell what he’s thinking, the tentacle unlatches itself from the swollen bud, the hood relaxing back around it. Yuuri lets out a small sigh of relief, even as another egg presses into him. It goes in easier, this time, his walls stretched wide from the first two. It feels good, the stretch, the slide of the eggs through the tentacle and into him.

“Baby?” Victor whispers, still transfixed.

“They feel good,” Yuuri whimpers, biting his lip as another egg presses against him. “So good, Vitya-”

The eggs rub against his g-spot with each movement, each shift. There’s a buzzing from behind him, and suddenly his oversensitive clit is alight with sensation again, something pressing against the pink hood and thrumming through it to his clit.

Yuuri writhes and moans, body a haze of sensation – his stomach feels stretched, more eggs settling inside of it, his hole feels stretched. There’s a constant buzz of pleasure through his clit, a constant stimulation to that sweet spot inside of him as his belly fills with eggs. One of them is constantly pressing against it, providing waves and waves of sweet pleasure.

He’s lost track of how many orgasms he’s had, so stimulated that he can’t tell when one’s building until he’s sobbing with sweet pleasure, slick squirting out of his abused hole.

Yuuri’s sure he looks wrecked, glad that the water takes the tears away from him, that it disperses the slick so it’s not soaking his tentacles – unlike Victor, whose stillness means it coats the insides of his tentacles, a sign of his deep arousal from watching.

There are so many eggs inside of him, even more forcing their way in, his pussy so loose from the stretch Yuuri wonders if it’ll ever go back to normal. His belly feels tight as a drum, tighter than it’s ever been, swelling between the bands holding him in place.

“They won’t fit,” Yuuri gasps as another egg slides into him, “I’m so full, it won’t fit-”

He comes again, mind going blank with pleasure, sobbing into Victor’s waiting arms. There’s a hot gush of fluid, and his bulging belly swells even more, the spaces between eggs filling with hot, thick cum.

The tentacle has stopped touching his clit, but he’s still cumming, walls contracting, hole clenching the tentacle inside him.

Only – only the tentacle is no longer inside him, and the bands are loosening around his chest and hips, but he’s still cumming-

He topples over, unused to the extra weight, and Victor is there to catch him and gently lay him on the ground. The movement causes the eggs inside of him to shift, pressing mercilessly against the sweet spot inside of him, and Yuuri _wails_ , convulsing through another orgasm.

“Oh my god,” Yuuri gasps, reaching between his tentacles to touch his inflamed, abused pussy. Little bits of slick squirt out with each movement, and he presses his fingers into himself, groaning and tossing his head back as he cums again.

Yuuri fingers himself furiously, sobbing as slick coats his fingers. He’s so loose, so thoroughly fucked, even more than when Victor wriggles two tentacles into him and stretches them apart-

 _Victor_.

Yuuri’s eyes fly open, and he sees Victor staring down at him, slack-jawed and trembling. One hand supports Yuuri’s back, the other strokes his swollen belly with wonder. The taste of pheromones, both Yuuri’s and Victor’s, is thick in the water, and Yuuri closes his eyes and sobs, one last orgasm making the tips of his tentacles curl, the eggs sloshing around inside him.

Yuuri brings up a trembling hand to stroke Victor’s cheek – the hand that he’d used to finger himself, and slick coats Victor’s cheek for an instant before the water washes it away.

“Are you ready?” Yuuri whispers.

Victor swallows, still looking shell-shocked, scent thick with arousal. He leans down and kisses Yuuri, lips trembling, and nods.

It’s slow going, between the constant jolts of arousal as the eggs move and the heavy weight of his belly. Yuuri helps Victor, rubs his back as he lays belly-down between the two bands, kisses his closed eyes as the bands shut around his back to prevent him from moving.

Victor lets his tentacles float up, exposing his own slick-coated hole, but instead of letting them stay there he reaches them over his head so they caress Yuuri’s face, still bright red with exertion.

“Mm,” Yuuri hums, taking Victor’s tentacles in one hand. They wrap gently around his arm, just as Victor’s fingers intertwine with Yuuri’s free hand.

“Yuuri,” Victor breathes.

The sound of the tentacle moving again draws Yuuri’s attention, and Yuuri licks his lips, nervously.

He asks again, “Are you ready?”

Victor whimpers, eyes glazed with desire, and says, “Yes. Yes, I’m-”

He yelps, shuddering, full-bodied as the tentacle makes contact. His eyes go very wide, blue as the ocean around them, and suddenly he’s crying out, “Oh, I’m coming, I’m coming, Yuuri-”

Victor’s body shudders in the way Yuuri knows, his tentacles tightening on Yuuri’s arm.

Yuuri swallows, feeling his own entrance flood with slick again, and he squeaks, “Already?”

“I felt so close just from watching you, like I could cum just from the look on your face.” Victor’s eyes sparkle with tears, as though embarrassed, and he sniffles, “What if I waited too long to cum and now none of the eggs will give me babies?”

“That won’t happen,” Yuuri says, firm, “That’s only if you don’t cum at all, you did, you will, again and again.”

There’s a mechanical whirring noise, something Yuuri didn’t notice when he was tied, up, and Victor _wails_ as his whole body jerks forward.

“Vitya?” Yuuri soothes, kissing Victor’s forehead, “Are you alright?”

Victor barely has the sense to nod. He babbles, eyes wild, cheeks bright red, “Deep, so deep already, oh g-god, it’s so good, I’m-” He gasps, tremors running through him as the tentacle begins to fuck him harder, picking up the pace until the squelch of Victor’s pussy reverberates throughout the pool.

Yuuri kisses him, whimpering as his own arousal builds again. The sounds are delicious, he can only imagine how it looks…

Almost unconsciously, he begins to drift behind Victor.

“ _Yuuri_ ,” Victor whines, “Don’t leave me.”

“Never,” Yuuri reassures him, kissing his forehead, “I just want to see. Is that okay, Vitya?”

Victor nods jerkily, crying out as the tentacle brushes his own sweet spot. Victor’s tentacles cling to Yuuri’s arm, still, and Yuuri runs his fingers along Victor’s taut stomach, cupping where he feels a slight bulge from the tentacle as it fucks him.

It’s amazing how beautiful Victor is – Yuuri is still amazed sometimes, aside from the issues with their incompatible biology (not that their sex life has suffered for it), that Victor fell for him. He’s lovely, with rippling muscles and pastel pink scales and deep, sea-blue eyes.

Yuuri remembers the first time he saw Victor, at a rare gathering for cecaelias to find mates – saw him in the center of an arena, wrangling an octopus with his bare hands for food, for sport. The octopus snapped at him with its sharp beak, wrapped its pulsating tentacles around Victor’s lovely, long hair, and Yuuri had covered his eyes with his hands, unable to watch-

And had opened them at the feeling of a presence in front of him. Victor, his eyes shining and body spotted with marks from the octopus’ suction, holding out his trophy with his head bowed. A show of strength – and a courting gift.

“I didn’t even see you kill it,” Yuuri had breathed, amazed.

“Well,” Victor had said, undeterred, “I suppose I’ll have to bring you something else to eat, later.”

“ _Yuuri!_ ”

Yuuri kisses Victor’s belly, Victor’s tentacles still wrapped tightly around his arm.

“You’re doing so good,” Yuuri murmurs against his skin. His own belly feels so, so heavy. “So wonderful.”

Yuuri peeks behind the wriggling, writhing mass of Victor’s tentacles, and slick squirts out of him suddenly as the sight of Victor being fucked stirs something deep in his belly.

Victor’s pussy is a bright, swollen red – so different than the normal soft pink, a sweet color that Yuuri likes to trace lazily with his fingers in the early morning. His folds flush red sometimes after long lovemaking sessions, when he’s aroused past coherence, but this color is loud and angry and desperate from being denied for so long.

“Beautiful,” Yuuri murmurs, and the tentacles around his arm squeeze appreciatively.

Victor’s hole is stretched, the walls clenching and contracting around the tentacle deep inside his belly. The tentacle is there on his clit, too, and Yuuri stares at it, equal parts aroused and interested. It’s translucent enough that Yuuri can see Victor’s swollen bud, as red and slick as the rest of him, can see how the tentacle massages and squeezes and how Victor’s folds tremble.

Behind him, Victor lets out a loud cry – his folds flutter and slick gushes out of him and he cums, so sensitive from waiting and waiting.

Yuuri touches the red rim of his hole, running his finger along it gently, not usually able to touch Victor like this.

“ _Yuuri,_ ” Victor cries out in a choked voice. “Yuuri, I’m – is that you? I’m stretching, it’s stretching me-”

Yuuri retreats reluctantly, just for a moment, to kiss Victor’s tear-stained face. “They’re getting you ready,” he says, “For the eggs. You can do this, okay? You’re stronger than me, and if I could...”

Victor shoots him a look, even through his arousal, and for a second looks like he might argue – but then he’s coming again, and Yuuri takes the opportunity to steal his words and his cry with a wet, open-mouthed kiss.

“Let me help you,” Yuuri coos, and suddenly he’s back by Victor’s hole, pressing kisses to the writing tentacles there.

Victor’s clit bobs and twitches as the tentacle swirls around it. It’s bigger than Yuuri’s, big enough that there’s a red edge of it peeking out from where the tentacle couldn’t quite reach – so Yuuri caresses it gently with his fingers, running slow, teasing circles around the exposed edge of Victor’s clit.

“ _Yuuri_ ,” Victor wails, slick gushing out of him again, “Yuuri, yes, Yuuri, touch me more-”

Yuuri sees the egg traveling down the tube, watches it hungrily as he continues to swirl his finger around Victor’s clit. It’s bulging through the tentacle, buried deep inside Victor, and when it gets to Victor’s red, swollen entrance, it presses against it insistently.

“It’s going to start going in,” Yuuri calls back, “Okay? You can do this, Victor, okay?”

Victor whimpers behind him, nodding out of the corner of Yuuri’s eye. Perhaps this was what Victor was saying to him, though he was too strung out to notice. Either way, Yuuri swallows as the egg presses firmly against the red hole, sliding in bit by bit.

“So big,” Victor babbles, “It’s so big, I’m, Yuuri _please_.”

Yuuri slips two fingers underneath the tight, red rim of Victor’s hole, wriggling them against his tender walls to help stretch him wider.

Victor _howls_ , whole body trembling, but the egg goes in further and his clit twitches and his walls suck on Yuuri’s fingers, contracting as he cums. The egg slides in all the way, and Yuuri presses his other hand to Victor’s stomach, feeling it settle in, nestled safely inside his belly.

His own eggs shift again, as if in sympathy for Victor, and he feels tears bead at the corners of his eyes.

They’re going to have _babies._ Both of them, together.

Victor’s cries draw him back to the present, where the second egg is slowly, agonizingly, pushing into Victor’s entrance. Yuuri presses a soothing kiss to the hot, flushed skin, licking around his hole gently.

“So good,” Yuuri murmurs, “You’re doing so wonderful, so good.”

He kisses Victor’s clit and Victor sobs, coming instantly from the feel of the tentacle suckling his clit and Yuuri’s lips on him. Yuuri massages his clit through his orgasm, other hand on Victor’s belly to feel it swell with the second egg.

Yuuri knows what will happen now, how the orgasms will come in waves, a constant haze of sweet sensation. How the eggs will massage his sweet spot constantly, causing unrelenting pleasure, how his hole will flutter desperately, cumming again and again and again as the tentacle stuffs more eggs into him.

“Yuuri,” Victor babbles his name like a mantra, “Yuuri, Yuuri, _Yuuri._ ”

“I’m here,” Yuuri rushes to steal the words from Victor’s mouth. It’s slower than usual, and Yuuri’s folds twitch as the eggs shift again, but he kisses the wet corners of Victor’s eyes and slips his tongue into Victor’s mouth.

Victor mumbles something, muffled by Yuuri’s tongue, sobbing as his body ripples with another orgasm. His belly swells further, Yuuri’s hand splayed on it soothingly.

“M coming,” Victor sobs, flushed and overstimulated, “Again, I can’t stop coming-”

More eggs settle into his belly, Yuuri feels them against his hand. His own belly twitches in sympathy, and Yuuri groans and another jolt of pleasure runs through him. Victor stops babbling, reduced to incoherent mewls and whimpers as he comes again, again, each orgasm drawing little bits of slick from his body.

Yuuri’s _exhausted_ from floating around Victor, and he sinks a little so Victor’s chin rests on the top of his head, Yuuri’s face near Victor’s chest.

Victor’s nipples have swelled with arousal, and Yuuri runs his thumb over one of his own nipples with interest, whimpering at how sensitive they are. Victor’s pretty pink nubs float just in front of Yuuri’s face, hard and pebbled. Yuuri kisses the puffy skin, and Victor’s cry rumbles through his chest.

Yuuri licks his lips and latches on, relishing in how Victor’s whole body jolts. He sucks it hard, tasting the desperate sounds Victor makes, running his tongue teasingly around the puffy pink flesh. His tongue laps out, flicking the fat pink bud, and Victor’s hands thread through his hair to keep him in place.

Victor’s body rocks back and forth, belly swelling with more eggs, his cries like sweet music to Yuuri’s ears. He massages the taut skin of Victor’s stomach, releasing one nipple to press a line of kisses across his chest until his lips reach the other bud.

Victor cries out as Yuuri takes the bud between his lips, suckling at it, keeping his teeth away. Victor’s nipples are too sensitive for teeth, just little laps and sucks making them swell larger and sweeter in Yuuri’s mouth.

They’ll start to produce liquid soon, a rich, iron-filled milk for the freshly hatched babies – now, though, Yuuri pulls back and watches a strand of saliva drip from Victor’s nipple, glistening and swollen and pink like it will be for their babies. He runs his thumb around the bud, over the pebbled flesh, then presses against it, pinching it between his fingers.

“Coming,” Victor gasps, “I’m, again, _Yuuri_ -”

Yuuri kisses the nipple again, his own body still so hot with arousal. While one hand massages Victor’s swelling belly, the other comes down shakily, between his tentacles to his own puffy folds. Whimpering, he slides his fingers from his loose hole to his swollen clit, thinking of Victor’s body being fucked mercilessly by the tentacle, thinking of his hole stretching wide for their babies.

His fingers come to his clit, and as soon as they touch the sensitive hood a gush of slick coats his fingers. Yuuri whimpers, latching back onto Victor’s chest, lapping at his nipples as his fingers stroke his own swollen clit.

It’s so much sensation at once, Victor rocking forward, his fingers stroking his clit, plunging deep into his hole – Victor crying _coming, I’m coming, it feels so good-_

Yuuri whimpers into Victor’s chest as he cums as well, and suddenly Victor’s stomach _swells_ with gushing, thick liquid-

And Victor sobs as he topples away from the bands, into Yuuri’s waiting, slick-soaked arms.

“I’m coming again,” Victor gasps, whole body jerking as Yuuri rubs his swollen belly. “I’m, oh Yuuri...”

Yuuri notices some chafing underneath Victor’s chest, and he runs his thumb just underneath it disapprovingly. He touches his own chest as Victor jerks and writhes beneath him, wincing at a slight scrape of pain.

“You did so good,” Yuuri coos, ignoring that for now, pressing kisses all the way down his fat belly, to his tentacles – lifting them up so he can see Victor’s abused hole.

“I’m _coming_ ,” Victor sobs, slick squirting onto Yuuri’s cheek as he presses his face close.

“Shh,” Yuuri soothes, licking the puffy, swollen folds, “You did so good. So good, baby. Here, let me help you.”

He laps at Victor’s pussy, tasting his sweet slick, running his tongue soothingly around the red rim of his hole. Victor whimpers, lying back on the smooth, sandy ground, groaning and gushing slick occasionally as he moves.

“So good,” Yuuri murmurs again, taking Victor’s glistening clit into his mouth.

“ _Yuuri_ ,” Victor wails, coming again just from a slight touch, and Yuuri suckles gently against his hypersensitive clit, suckles him through what seems like an endless orgasm, Victor coming from just the barest touch. Yuuri runs his fingers along the folds, careful not to press inside his tender walls, milking him until he’s crying and thrashing and wailing-

His clit jolts in Yuuri’s mouth, Victor’s cries getting higher, louder, more wanton-

Finally, Victor stills, the last convulsions of his orgasm wearing down, and he flops gracelessly on the ground, buffeted only by the slow ocean currents.

Yuuri lies beside him, fat bubbles rising from their gills from exertion. He pats his own swollen belly, the low fire of arousal still faint in his body, and suddenly he feels Victor’s hand intertwine with his. He turns, unwieldy with his large stomach, and kisses Victor on the nose.

Victor’s tentacles intertwine with his as well, and they lie there catching their breath for a long while.

* * *

 

The one thing they didn’t count on was how much more difficult it would be to cuddle with two swollen bellies between them.

Yuuri huffs, Victor’s head resting on his chest, Victor turning to kiss his belly occasionally. Yuuri’s fingers card through Victor’s hair, his other hand over his stomach. Their nest is cozy, safe – soft with seaweed and sand underneath a dark outcropping of rock. The perfect cave to raise their little ones.

The past few days have been a haze of pleasure, feasting ravenously on the provided fish, fucking each other feverishly, tentacles running over folds and clits and plunging into wanting holes. Yuuri barely knows where he begins and Victor ends, some days. It’s _wonderful_. Wonderful, and life changing.

“Do you ever wonder if we’re ready for this?” Yuuri murmurs, a wrinkle between his brows.

“Mm,” Victor hums. “Ready to give birth to babies that will face no dangers, will never be hungry, will probably have a hand-picked mate ready for them when they reach adulthood?”

Yuuri snorts. “You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

“It’s not,” Victor says softly. “It’s just...”

“I know,” Yuuri murmurs as Victor trails off, “I sometimes miss it too, the open ocean.” He pauses, biting his lip, “But then I remember I don’t have to worry about anything hurting you, and suddenly I feel like coming here is a miracle.”

Victor is silent, contemplative. His hand reflexively strokes the scars around his gills. “We could handle anything together,” he murmurs, “Until _they_ came along.”

Yuuri frowns. There’s a lump in his throat, now, a sudden rush of emotion. Victor notices it immediately, and he turns to face Yuuri, hands holding Yuuri’s hands and tentacles tangling together.

“I never knew my parents, not really,” Yuuri sniffles. “Once I could catch food on my own, I left. You know?

“Yes,” Victor murmurs, cupping Yuuri’s cheek. “It was the same with me. I was all alone, until I found you. That’s just… How it is, for us.”

“I sometimes wonder,” Yuuri chokes, wiping at his eyes, “Now that we’re here, safe – I wonder if our parents did that so they could imagine we were alive. That it was better not knowing what happened to us and thinking we were safe and happy rather than staying with us and possibly watching us die. I can’t imagine letting our babies go.”

He sniffles loudly, almost embarrassed by the fat tears that float out from the corners of his eyes.

“Oh, Yuuri,” Victor soothes, pressing their foreheads together, their bellies barely touching. “Don’t think of that. We _are_ happy, our babies will be happy. Like you said, it’s not a bad thing that they’ll never know hunger or danger. Hush, hush.”

He wipes at Yuuri’s eyes, tentacles coming up to wrap around him, though they can’t nestle as close as usual.

“Whatever happens,” Victor murmurs, cuddling as close to Yuuri as their stomachs will allow, “We’re doing this together, okay? You and me and all our babies. We don’t have to think about anything bad.”

Yuuri nods, wiping his eyes and nose with one of Victor’s tentacles. He shudders, burying his face in his hands as he calms down.

The eggs shift inside him, and he lets out a sharp gasp, body jolting.

“Vitya?”

“Yes, love?”

Yuuri looks up sheepishly. “I’m horny again.”

Victor laughs, patting Yuuri’s stomach gently, and slips a tentacle up to Yuuri’s dripping folds.

“I can take care of that, too,” he smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi on [tumblr](http://revampired.tumblr.com)! So long as it's still around lmao


End file.
